Arms Of The Angel
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Você está nos braços do Anjo; pode você encontrar um pouco de conforto aqui.' - Destiel, com Dean sofrendo e Castiel vindo ao seu encontro.


**Arms Of The Angel**

_Angel_

_(City Of Angels)_

Sentou-se na poltrona com estofado rasgado. Mais um hotel, mais uma noite. Sozinho, sem nada na vida para se sentir orgulhoso e completo, o gosto amargo na boca não tinha nada a ver com a cerveja incompleta que repousava na mesinha. O gosto amargo era algo constante agora, algo para lhe lembrar que não tinha nada na vida dele que o fazia feliz.

Lembrou de quando tinha seus 15 anos, quando achava que era um herói, quando ainda achava que valia a pena se sacrificar para fazer com que a família dos outros continuasse completa, embora a sua se destruísse a cada segundo.

Fechou os olhos, encostando melhor a cabeça no encosto duro, já sem o almofadado fofo. Pensou em tudo o que poderia ter feito se apenas tivesse sido como Sam, se tivesse os deixado antes de se machucar e quebrar tanto, quando ainda podia construir um futuro diferente, mesmo que não tivesse outra coisa que fosse bom, além de caçar e matar.

Soltou o ar que nem percebeu ter prendido e abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Queria ter uma vida diferente, queria ter tido uma família, ou alguém para beijar os lábios quando chegasse em casa, queria uma casa para chamar de lar, nem precisava ter crianças, apenas uma pessoa para ficar ao seu lado, para cuidar dele quando precisasse, porque ele nunca tinha sido cuidado.

Talvez ainda fosse tempo. Afinal não estava tão velho, tinha 33 anos, sabia de coisas que a maioria das pessoas não sabia, podia construir uma realidade nova, mas era como se a lama de todos aqueles anos ainda estivesse ali em suas roupas, puxando seu corpo para baixo, enlameando tudo o que tocava. Não podia ter outra vida. Ele não era Sam, porque Sam sim podia. Sam já tinha uma nova vida.

E ele estava sozinho mais uma vez. Exatamente como anos atrás, quando depois de ser abandonado por Sam, o pai se foi também. Ele não tinha ninguém para quem voltar e isso era o que doía mais, era isso que esmigalhava seu coração a ponto de fazê-lo se sentir sufocar, uma vontade de ser amado que nunca foi embora, uma vontade que sempre esteve ali, enterrada pra que ninguém percebesse o quanto era frágil e carente, uma vontade que ele desejava com todas as forças que se concretizasse, embora tudo apontasse para uma única direção: solidão.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

Passe todo o seu tempo esperando por aquela segunda possibilidade

_For the break that will make it OK_

Para o intervalo que o fará OK

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

Há sempre alguma razão para sentir-se não bastante bem

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

E é difícil no fim do dia

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release_

Preciso de alguma distração ou um belo lançamento

_Memories seep from my veins_

As memórias penetram das minhas veias

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe_

Deixe-me ser vazio e leve e talvez

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Encontrarei um pouco de paz esta noite

Pegou a cerveja que já tinha perdido o gelo e levou aos lábios. Era isso? Apenas isso? Era assim que seria sua vida? Matar e caçar monstros, voltar para quarto de motéis sujos e cheirando a cigarro, e nunca ter nada? Era o restava para ele? Pelo fim de seus dias na terra? Suspirou, é talvez ele devesse sacrificar sua vida para manter todos a salvo, ou pelo menos os que conseguia.

Lembrou de Sam e desejou do fundo do coração que ele estivesse bem com Amélia. Seguiu Sam uma vez, quando o moreno começou a fugir no meio da noite, e viu ele encontrar-se com ela, nunca tinha visto os olhos dele brilharem tanto e ele estava tão feliz que Dean sentiu a garganta fechar e as lágrimas lutarem para escorrer dos olhos, voltou ao motel naquele dia e escreveu algumas linhas no guardanapo, mandando o irmão não segui-lo, mandando Sam ficar ali com Amélia, mandou ele ter a vida que sempre quis.

Ainda tinha esperanças que algum dia... Algum dia Sam o ligaria, dizendo que estava com saudades, dizendo para que ele fosse visitá-lo para conhecer os sobrinhos, mas a ligação nunca veio, nunca nesses 3 anos em que já estava sozinho. E não tinha mais ninguém. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer enquanto tomava mais um gole, terminando a cerveja, pronto para se jogar na cama e dormir depois de cansar de tanto chorar. Era sua rotina agora. Todos tinham ido, todos tinham lhe abandonado. _Todos_.

_Dean. – a voz rouca ecoou por todo o cômodo e o loiro levantou os olhos vendo o moreno ser clareado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta.

Teve vontade de sorrir para ele, mas não o fez, nem mesmo se lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que curvara os lábios com vontade, mas sabia que já fazia tempo demais, antes mesmo de Sam partir.

_Cas. – respondeu, olhando para ele, dando-se conta que não o via a mais de 5 anos, rezou internamente para que ele tivesse vindo matá-lo, mas não, sabia que Castiel não o mataria. Não depois de tudo que passaram, nem mesmo se implorasse para ele fazê-lo. Qualquer outro sim (achava que até mesmo Sam), mas não Castiel. – O que está fazendo aqui, anjo?

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here_

Nos braços do Anjo longe daqui

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessn__ess that you fear_

Desta sala de hotel escura, fria, e a infinidade que você teme

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

Você é puxado do naufrágio do seu devaneio silencioso

_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Você está nos braços do Anjo; pode você encontrar um pouco de conforto aqui

Castiel aproximou-se cauteloso, tirou o sobretudo e o paletó e os deixou em cima da mesinha que antes estava a cerveja de Dean. Sentou-se aos pés dele e sorriu como se esperasse que ele soubesse o porquê de estar ali.

O caçador mordeu os lábios, o anjo estava exatamente igual, nenhuma ruga a mais, nenhuma linha de expressão nascera no rosto mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. Ele ainda era o mesmo que irrompeu pelo celeiro se auto proclamando Anjo do Senhor, aquele que o tirou e salvou da perdição. Dean se lembrava tão claramente daquele dia que podia sentir o coração bater mais rápido, como se estivesse vivendo tudo de novo, como se Castiel ainda fosse algo em que ele não acreditava.

_Vim te ver. – respondeu, sorrindo aberto e Dean pensou que definitivamente tinha feito um bom trabalho ensinando-o um pouco dos comportamentos humanos, porque não tinha nada mais bonito do que o sorriso dele. – Eu pensei que depois de todo esse tempo, você quisesse me ver também. – os olhos azuis dele brilhavam mais e Dean por um momento não soube o que responder.

_Demorou tanto para aparecer porque fez paradas no caminho? – viu ele tombar a cabeça, o sorriso diminuiu, mas não desapareceu. – Afinal... 5 anos. Você só pode ter feito um tour pelo mundo antes de vir aqui.

_Dean, – a voz dele tinha um tom de graça. – eu ainda não entendo todas as suas ironias, quer, por favor, me explicar?

Dean sentiu o peito tremer e ouviu uma risada rouca ecoar. Só se deu conta que era si mesmo quem estava rindo quando os músculos do rosto se alargaram, mas logo o aperto no peito doeu mais que tudo e ele sentiu soluços de juntarem ao riso, as lagrimas vieram logo depois e ele só não podia mais controlá-las, deixou que rolassem pela face. Não estava mais rindo. Soluçava como se a dor não fosse somente por Sam ter ido embora, ou por ter ficado sozinho. Chorava por tudo, porque doía, sua existência inteira doía, sua alma chorava de angustia. Sentiu-se patético assim que olhou para frente e viu o borrão que Castiel tinha se tornado.

_Dean. – foi a única coisa que escutou antes de vê-lo (a imagem ainda embaçada por causa das lagrimas) se levantar, vindo mais para frente. – Eu posso? – ele perguntou, mas Dean não sabia sobre o que ele perguntava.

Não respondeu, mas não demorou a sentir braço rodeando-lhe o corpo, o puxando para que ficasse em pé, braço que ele sabia, não o deixariam cair e se desfazer no chão úmido e sujo, braços que o sustentariam até o fim do mundo.

Não soube quanto tempo demorou para passar os braços pelo corpo do moreno, agarrando-se em suas costas, puxando-o tão forte para si que se Castiel não fosse um anjo, certamente teria quebrado-lhe os ossos. Estava desesperado, não agüentava mais a angustia, os dias solitários, a existência vazia que levava.

_Dean. – o anjo beijou-lhe o pescoço e o loiro soluçou, todas as suas lágrimas morrendo na camisa branca que o outro usava.

_Não me deixa, Cas. – pediu baixinho, a voz um fiapo rouco. – Não me deixa sozinho de novo. Por favor. Eu não agüento mais. Estou tão cansado.

_Shiii. – os lábios dele fizeram e Dean sentiu ele puxando-o devagar para a cama. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou. Eu sou teu anjo.

Dean se agarrou mais a camisa dele, chorando sem parar.

_Por que demorou tanto? – a pergunta e a voz rouca fizeram o anjo parar os passos, olhando tão fundo em seus olhos que Dean temeu que ele pudesse ver sua alma, seu ser destruído.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

Tão cansado da linha direta, e em todo lugar você vira

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

Há abutres e ladrões nas suas costas

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

A tempestade continua torcer-se, você continua construindo as mentiras

_That you make up for all that you lack_

Que você compense todo de que você necessita

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time_

Não faz nenhuma diferença, evitando em uma última vez

_It's easier to believe_

É mais fácil acreditar

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_

Nesta loucura doce, oh esta tristeza gloriosa

_That brings me to my knees_

Isto traz-me aos meus joelhos

_Eu estive com você. – ele respondeu, os olhos procurando algum traço de descrença nos olhos do outro, mas não encontrou. – Eu estive todo esse tempo ao seu lado.

_Mas eu estava sozinho, Cas. – o peito dele ainda tremia, as lágrimas tinham parado de escorrer, mas o rosto ainda estava molhado. – Eu estava sozinho. – a voz saiu tão dolorida que Castiel sentiu os próprios olhos arderem.

_Me desculpe. – beijou cada face molhada. – Me desculpe, eu não podia aparecer. – beijou-lhe a testa e depois o nariz. – Foram minhas ordens, se eu quisesse ficar ao seu lado, eu não podia te deixar me perceber.

Dean mordeu os lábios, franziu o cenho e levantou um pouco o rosto.

_Estava comigo? – o anjo acenou que sim. – As brisas e os sussurros, – Castiel deu um sorrisinho tímido. – eram você?

_Foi um modo de te alertar que não estava sozinho, mas você nunca parecia perceber. – abraçou-o mais forte.

_Pensei que estivesse ficando louco. – sussurrou e baixou os olhos, passando os dedos pelo queixo do outro, a barba por fazer causando cócegas na ponta dos dedos.

Sorriu, sentando na cama, puxando Dean para vir sentar ao seu lado.

_Desculpe. – pediu e viu o outro acenar com a cabeça, um sinal para que não se desculpasse.

_É só não ir embora de novo. – disse e viu a coloração vermelha nas bochechas do anjo.

Castiel colocou as duas mãos no rosto do loiro, viu cada sarda que tinha em cima do nariz dele e por toda a bochecha, baixou os olhos para os lábios vermelhos e quando voltou os olhos para encará-lo encontrou as pálpebras do outro fechadas. Dean inclinou-se mais para frente, como se esperasse que o anjo tomasse a iniciativa.

Engoliu em seco antes de se inclinar também, as mãos ainda no rosto do caçador enquanto vencia a distancia até a boca que esperava pela sua. O beijou. Forte, necessitado e não demorou para sentir as aos do loiro entrarem por sua camisa, apertando sua pele. Castiel sentiu-se incendiar apenas com os toques dele.

_Temos todo o tempo do mundo, Dean. – disse, quebrando o beijo, sorrindo contra a boca dele depois. – Todo o tempo.

_Eu sei, – disse, desgrudando-se dele. – mas eu não quero esperar mais, Cas. – e tirou a camisa verde que vestia.

_Sempre tão intenso, desde o momento em que te conheci. – o anjo sorriu para ele e Dean mordeu os lábios, abrindo o zíper da calça, mas antes que pudesse puxá-la para baixo as mãos de Castiel seguraram as suas.

_Não precisamos fazer isso. – disse calmo, olhando-o nos olhos.

_Então você... Não quer? – perguntou, os olhos baixos.

_Pelo contrário. – subiu o rosto dele com o dedo em seu queixo. – Quero... Muito. – e molhou os lábios. – Mas como eu disse, temos tempo. – Vamos apenas dormir, _essa_ noite.

Dean suspirou fundo, cedendo. Castiel deitou na cama e o puxou para deitar-se com ele, o loiro aninhou-se no outro, as pernas enrolando-se com as dele, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, fazendo Castiel fechar os olhos tentando controlar a respiração.

_Sentia sua falta. – disse rouco, pousando a cabeça no peitoral do anjo. – Por que fugiu depois que te beijei?

Castiel abriu os olhos encarando o teto e sorriu, lembrando do quanto tinha sido tolo 5 anos atrás.

_Fiquei com medo. – respondeu sincero e Dean sorriu, fechando os olhos enquanto espalmava a mão no abdômen dele.

_Vai fugir de novo? Depois que eu dormir? – perguntou, mordendo os lábios.

_Não. – disse, fechando os olhos, os dedos acariciavam o braço nu do loiro. – Quando abrir os olhos, eu ainda vou estar aqui.

_Isso é bom. – e suspirou fundo.

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here_

Nos braços do Anjo longe daqui

_From this __dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

Desta sala de hotel escura, fria, e a infinidade que você teme

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

Você é puxado do naufrágio do seu devaneio silencioso

_In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Nos braços do Anjo; pode você encontrar um pouco de conforto aqui

Dean abriu os olhos quando a luz forte do sol entrou pela janela, sentiu o coração dar um solavanco e sentou-se depressa, olhando para o lado. Suspirou fundo e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair. Mordeu os lábios, sem conseguir parar de sorrir enquanto seus olhos continuavam presos na feição calma do outro.

Ainda estava apoiado em um dos cotovelos, olhando-o sem se importar com os minutos que tinham passado quando os olhos azuis abriram-se. Castiel virou seu rosto para Dean e sorriu, desejando bom dia com a voz rouca e arrastada, os olhos ainda sonolentos fizeram o loiro rir. Querendo acordar desse jeito pelo resto da vida.

Não estava mais sozinho, nunca mais estaria. Estava nos braços de Castiel.

_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Você está nos braços do Anjo; pode você encontrar um pouco de conforto aqui

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, só uma coisa: escutem as músicas antigas e melosas, elas são lindas e meu Deus! Eu estou simplesmente viciada (mais pra obcecada) nos temas de Dirty Dancing, City of Angels, Flashdance, Grease... Enfim, tem muitos ótimos.

*Recomendo Hungry Eyes do Eric Carmen, é muito bom de ouvir e se você tiver alguém pra dançar coladinho a noite é melhor ainda *O*

**Ah! Eu sempre esqueço de falar. Supernatural não é meu, Sam, Dean e Cas também não, se fosse tudo meu, com certeza ninguém veria porque nenhuma emissora de TV ia querer passar, pois só teria pornografia, Dean catando o Cas, Gabe catando o Sam, Lúcifer e Miguel se pegando, mesmo na jaula! hehe' Deixem review's ta?! =P


End file.
